Miguel13669
Domain History Miguel joined the Brawl Domain November 14, 2009. He does almost any tourney that is available, although he hasn't had much luck as of yet in even coming close to being considered "competition" in his opinion (his best so far is 10th out of 22 in the dark tourney). He is actually surprised (in a good way) by the rating of 7/10 that justjohn83 gave me, however he is sure that his samus alone could probly move him up to 7.5 now that He has learned some things since last brawling john. Yes, he is one of the few that main Samus Aron in the power suit, along with Gonondwarf and Lucas secondaries. He doesn't know why he uses Ganondwarf. It just seems to him that he has somewhat good timing with the slower attacks. His plan is to make himself known on the site so like his brawl thread says, "I'm new now, but I WILL be a rival someday". Also, a last nugget of info about his history on the domain, he currently holds the Samus Top Spot (due to technicality), but once Clause challenges him again, he will truly call himself the top Samus if he beats him. He's lookin for YOU, Clause! So, all in all, Miguel is a pretty casual brawler and never holds a grudge even when someone infuriates him by chain grabbing the hell out of him. He figures, "if you are good at doing a skill, why hold it back? That just means it's up to me to find a better way to fight you." He shall remain to be active for quite some time, however it may be difficult with college coming up in the following year. More info will be added eventually seeing as he is still relatively new to the domain. Real Life Miguel's real name is Michael Crowley, Mike for short of course. He uses Miguel on the site because it's his AP Spanish name (He is not really spanish, He's all America.) and he likes how it sounds. There is one thing that describes Miguel the best. That is Video Games. He's been playin the original Gameboy since he was three and has been playing them since and Video Game Program and Design will be his college major and his profession. He has every main system of Nintendo and Gameboy plus an Atari and SEGA Dreamcast. He uses his time to practice making games and soldering stuff as well as participate in three different sports, Soccer, Wrestling, and shot and discus in Track. He tries his best to not fall into the normal standard at his school in Ogdensburg, New York, and he has succeded as he is pretty much the only person there with the ambition to be a game maker. By the way, he says that AP Calculus in highschool, SUCKS!! So that's Miguel. Facts FACT: Miguel WILL become a well known video game maker someday whether he works for Nintendo, Ubisoft, or if he makes his own compan! His philosophy on life is, "What's the point of living if no one knows you exist?" That's just how he views the world. Category:Brawlers Category:Brawlers